fifty shades of love
by theycallmetrish
Summary: Christian and Ana are lunch buddies at the age of 7 and 6. but how do they react when they meet each other again and a charity event? (might change title, not sure about this one.) ANA/CHRISTIAN (First chapters Rated T maybe later on Rated M - to make sure)
1. Chapter 1

''Elliot, Christian, time for school!'' grace said walking through the hallway to Christian's room. She opened it slowly making sure her son was decent. She smiled and walked in. she stood behind her soon who was quickly finishing his homework. She gently ran her hand through his hair and let her index finger linger on his cheek. He looked up with his dark grey eyes and raised a brow.

''What is it mom?'' he said as grace once again smiled at her 7 year old son he was making his homework that he probably forgot yesterday. She was astonished that she could touch him like this. Ever since Christian came to live with the grey's no one was allowed to touch him. He became more allowing throughout the years but still, he wasn't pleased with it.

''It's time to go to school sweetheart.'' She said as Christian simply nodded and left the desk to start dressing. Grace knew that it was her cue to leave the room and so she did.

Christian got dressed and ran downstairs, racing with his older brother Elliot who was faster, as always.

They sat down in the kitchen as Mrs. Williams placed down two plates with pancakes for Christian and Elliot. Both boys started smiling with happiness. Pancakes were their favorite.

''Thank you Samantha.'' Christian said as Mrs. Williams winked and turned around to continue making breakfast for Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

Carrick walked into the kitchen slightly irritated and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down reading something on his phone.

''Morning dad!'' Elliot exclaimed as Carrick looked up and gave a slight smile.

''Good morning boys. Excited for school?'' Carrick asked as Elliot rolled his eyes and Christian quickly nodded yes.

''Please Elliot, I know you don't like school but don't roll your eyes.'' Grace said taking a sip from her orange juice and gestured at Elliot to keep eating.

Christian was finished first and gave his plate to Mrs. Williams.

''Thank you Christian.'' She said as Christian gave a quick nod and ran upstairs to collect his schoolbag and homework and ran back downstairs.

''I'm ready to go!'' Christian said as Elliot raised a brow and gave a puzzled look.

''Why the hurry bro?'' Elliot said with pieces of pancake flying around.

''Elliot grey! Didn't we teach you to eat with your mouth closed?'' grace's firm voice filled the room as both Christian's brows went up. His mom rarely raised her voice or used the full names.

Elliot knew it was time to knock it off and left the table, giving his brother a look that said mom-is-on-a-roll-again.

Christian softly giggled as he smacked his lips together. He Wondering if he should wait for Mr. stirling here or if he should go get him. He couldn't wait to see her. He really couldn't wait.

''Christian, you got everything?'' grace says as he gives his mother a nod. Christian wasn't the boy with many words. Only when needed mostly.

''come on Chris.'' Elliot says as both boys walk over to their parents and give quick pecks on the cheek and run out the front door where Mr. Stirling is waiting for the boys to head in the car.

''hey mike, what's up?'' Elliot greets Mr. Stirling as he smiles but quickly wipes his smile away and gives both boys a nod as they get in the car and drive off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''mom, I don't wanna leave?'' the 6 year old Anastasia whines as her mother, Clara, who was zipping up her daughter's jacket looked at her daughter.

She quickly fixed Ana's hair and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled softly and opened the door for ana.

''please mom.'' Ana pleaded as Clara sighed sadly. She hated seeing her daughter like this. They had just moved here 2 months ago but ray wanted to move away from Seattle. As much as it saddens her that her daughter didn't wanna leave, she had no choice. Ray never asked for anything, so the one thing he did ask for Clara would give him.

''off your go honey, come home right after school okay? We have to start packing.'' Clara said as ana ran across the street to the school bus stop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''wanna share?'' Christian said offering Ana a piece of his peanut butter jelly sandwich, but she politely nodded no.

Christian shrugged and put the piece in his mouth. He looked over to Ana and frowned.

''why so sad Ana?'' Christian spoke softly as Ana's tears started to fall. Christian didn't know what to do so he kept on looking at her. Why was she crying? Did someone die? Because his mom cried when her friend went to heaven. Did someone Ana cared about go to heaven?

''I'm leaving.'' Ana whispered and looked the other way. She was swirling a strand of her dark chestnut brown hair around her small index finger as more tears fell onto her cheek.

''where to?'' Christian asked taken by surprise. Did she find another lunch buddy?

''I don't know. My dad wants to leave Seattle.'' Ana didn't understand why Christian was so calm with it. Wasn't he going to miss her.

''I understand.'' Christian said. realizing she was leaving school. He was glad she still liked him as his lunch buddy. But why was she crying?

''why are you crying Anastasia?'' Christian asked as Ana shrugged.

''I'm just sad. I don't wanna leave.'' Ana said facing the 7 year old. Dark grey was staring into light blue. Why did she have to leave?

The school bell rang and both of them got off the swings and walked towards the school.

''when are you leaving?'' Christian asked facing Ana.

''tomorrow I think.'' Ana said quietly as Christian nodded. He turned around and gave Ana a sad smile.

''I'm going to miss you.'' He said, almost ashamed of those words coming out of his mouth.

''I'm going to miss you too.'' Ana said as Christian walked inside the school and left Ana outside. She sighed and with her shoulders low she walked inside as well. Was she going to see Christian ever again?


	2. Chapter 2

_hello everyone!_

_thank you so much for the all the sweet reviews! it felt amazing to get so many followers/favorites/reviews! im glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter! here is the second one so hope you like it!_

_and dont be afraid to post a review with some feedback and/or questions! i am not perfect so i make mistakes. and if you could tell me when you see one that be great!_

_i wont hold you up any longer, so enjoy and chapter 3 is on its way :)_

* * *

**-14 years later-**

''Mr. Grey, how are you doing?'' a man in a dark blue suit asked Christian with a smile. Probably someone who was interested in doing business with Christian, like all of them. This lifestyle was boring him somehow. He loved it, he really did. But it was so dull. Every day was the same. Nothing special happened.

''I'm very well, thank you.'' Christian said and gave the man a nod. The man was just about to talk to Christian about their technology project that Christian might be interested in as Christian got pulled away.

''Mia, what's wrong?'' Christian asked. Eyes big and face stiff as can be.

''nothing, but mom said she needs you in the kitchen.'' Mia said giving the man a fake smile as she excused her brother and herself.

The siblings walked into the kitchen to see grace talking to Mrs. Robinson as Mia gave her a fake smile as well. Mia never liked Elena. She was fake and full of secrets.

''Mrs. Robinson.'' Christian said slightly bending forward taking a bow as Mrs. Robinson gave a nod and a smile.

''nice to see you again Christian. Its certainly been some time.'' She smiled once again as Christian chuckled.

''what did you need me for mom?'' Christian asked as grace put down her white wine and took her son's hand and guided him to the side to discuss something privately.

''miss, can I get you anything?'' a waitress asked as Mia nodded yes.

''yes, uhm can you fix me a Bacardi coke?'' Mia glanced over to her mother to see if she heard. Her mother didn't like it when Mia drank.

''coming right up miss.'' The waitress said as Mia smiled at her.

A bit later grace and Christian returned to Mia and Mrs. Robinson. ''oh Mia, honey, you know I don't like it when you drink.'' Grace said as Mia rolled her eyes.

''you heard? All the way over there? Come on mom, in 21.'' Mia said whiney as grace, Christian and Mrs. Robinson grinned at Mia.

''here you go miss.'' The waitress said as Mia looked over to the waitress who was staring into her brother's eyes.

Mia coughed to get the waitress's attention. ''my drink please?''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''oh right, yes, of course.'' Ana said handing the black haired girl her drink. She quickly glanced over to Mr. Grey again and left quickly. What was she thinking? Staring at him like that? He must be so annoyed with her. Every girl he comes across must look at him like she just did.

''how's it going?'' Kate asked as Ana sighed.

''not good, I just looked right into Mr. Grey's eyes. And of course I was lingering for about 3 minutes.'' Ana said adjusting her apron as Kate giggled.

''not funny Kate, I'm embarrassed.'' Ana said with a huff as Kate was still giggling.

Ana felt weird when she looked at . She felt like she had seen him before. Well that wouldn't be that weird. According to Kate he is one of the wealthiest men alive. So of course she would recognize him.

''come on Ana, we need the money. We should've expected that my parents weren't going to keep paying for us forever.'' Kate said as Ana let out another sigh.

She was right. Her parents had been paying ever since their freshman year. They were in their senior year now and had to make their own money. They could do this. Right? Oh god, they were going to starve.

The night went smoothly. Ana and Kate had no problems serving food and drinks. Frankly, they quite enjoyed it. Now and then they were making fun of the rich people. What they wore, what their hair looked like all sort of mockery.

''coming right up sir.'' Ana said giving the man a nod and turning around, bumping into someone.

''shit.'' Ana breathed as she saw the glass pieces on the floor. She looked up to see the very familiar grey eyes. The two of them stood there for a moment. Gazing into each other's eyes.

''here let me help you with that.'' said as Ana was lost for words. Who was this guy? Where did she recognize him from?

''uhm yeah-'' she sighed. ''thanks.'' She let drop the glass pieces onto her serving tray.

''no problem.'' He said giving her a half smile.

''Christian, Christian grey.'' He said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

_Christian. Christian. Oh my god, Christian._

Ana swallowed hard and fluttered her lashes. What in god's name was going on?

''I'm sorry.'' She apologized and turned around and hurried for the kitchen. Putting down her tray and grabbing Kate by her waist as she was taking off her white apron.

''what the-''

''we are going. Now!'' Ana said as Kate didn't have time to register what just happened. They got in Kate's car and drove off.

''what about our paychecks?!'' Kate groaned. ''god damnit Ana!'' Kate was furious. What was Ana thinking?

''it was Christian.'' Ana said as Kate rolled her eyes.

''yes, I could have told you that from the beginning. Christian grey, one of the wealthiest men on earth. Why did that make you freak out?'' Kate didn't understand. What was going on with her best friend?

''no Kate, it was _Christian_.'' She said as Kate's eyes widened. This couldn't be.

''you are lying.'' She said in disbelieve.

''no Kate, I knew I recognized those eyes. It was really him.'' Ana said as a slight smile appeared on her face. It was him. She found him.

''oh my god. I never thought you would actually find him.'' Kate said still shocked by the news. Her best friend had talked about Christian many times. How his eyes were filled with sadness when she left. At the time she didn't understand that it was sadness, she was just a small child. But she told her she remembered his face the day she left explicitly.

''you have to turn around Ana.'' Kate whispered.

''no way Kate, never. That was way to close. Besides, he won't remember me. It was so long ago.'' Ana said. Kate obviously didn't believe her. Did she believe it herself? Come on, he would have noticed it was her if he did. Right? Oh man, what has she done.

''come on Ana, you know you have to do this.'' Kate said as Ana shook her head.

''he will probably think I'm there for his money.'' Kate was rolling her eyes at her best friend. Ana always made excuses for everything good coming her way. Why did she do that? Did she feel like she didn't deserve something good?

Ana and Kate arrived at their apartment and got out the car. Walking to the door she felt Kate's eyes on her. Ana turned around and raised a brow.

''you are going to keep staring at me?'' Ana said as Kate sighed.

''I just don't get it. Why didn't you talk to him? Maybe he remembers you too.'' Kate said in her typical Kate voice. Now it was Ana's turn to roll her eyes. Kate always gave her lectures on how to live her life. And Ana knew it came from a good place but sometimes it was really annoying.

''Kate, I don't know him. We were 'lunch buddies' for the love of god. Like a real, legit romance could come out of that.'' Ana said with a bit of humor in her voice and opened the door to the apartment. They both walked in and dropped their bag, keys and Kate's jacket.

Ana laid herself down on the couch as Kate did the usual thing whenever they came home. Coffee and tea.

''Ana, let yourself have something good for a change. The only real boyfriend you had was riley. And well, we all know how that ended.'' Kate said taking two mugs from the cabin and poured her coffee in.

''god Kate, leave it. I'm not interested okay? Can we just talk about something else?'' Ana said sitting up from the couch and massaging her temples. Why did Kate always have to go on and on about everything?

''fine, but don't think this conversation is over.'' Kate said handing Ana her tea as they both took a sip of their hot beverage.

''oh by the way, Ethan is flying in tomorrow. Is it okay if he stays with us for a few days?'' Kate said as Ana smiled.

''of course, I love Ethan.'' She said and took another sip. She placed her mug down and took her apron off that she was still wearing.

Ana got up from the couch with a sigh. ''I'm going to go shower okay?'' she said as Kate gave her a nod and Ana left the living room.

Ana stripped down to her bare skin and turned on the hot water. She hadn't thought about Christian in a long time. Knowing she would never see him again. Well, until today. Those dark grey eyes haunted her throughout her childhood. Every dream she had they were there. The sadness in his eyes never changing. He probably felt abandoned. If only she could go back and tell him they'd meet again someday. If only.

Soon enough she was done and stepped out their tiny apartment bathroom and dried herself off. She wishes she had listened to Kate. She wishes she had turned around the car and went back for him. But it was too late already. She really wanted to talk to him. Ask him if he remembered her. But she knew he didn't. they were lunch buddies for what? 3 weeks? She had only lived in Seattle for 2 months. She had met him 3 weeks before she left. It was nothing. He couldn't possibly remember her.

Ana got dressed and walked back in the living room. She picked up her tea and took a big gulp.

Kate smirked. ''you wanna replace that with some alcohol?'' Kate asked as Ana smiled.

''I think that wouldn't be such a good idea.'' Ana walked over to the kitchen and finished her tea. She put the mug down and turned on the TV.

''wanna watch something?'' she asked looking up to her best friend.

Kate shrugged and moved herself to the bigger couch right in front of the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey guys!_**

**_once again i wanna thank your for the amazing support! the views keep amazing me! im glad you all are enjoying it :)_**

**_make sure to leave a review when you're finished letting me know what you think!_**

**_enjoy chapter 3 :)_**

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Christian was searching through the crowd. He had to see her. She was Ana. The Ana. The girl that he shared lunch with. Anastasia. How could he be so blind? Why didn't he know it was her right away?

''mom.'' Christian whispered to himself. His mother had taken care of all the staff. She would know where Ana was. He tried to make his way through the crowd. But not without having to say a few hello's and shake a few hands.

''hey uhm mom, about the waitress that helped Mia.'' Christian began once arriving next to his mother's side. ''do we have a list of all the staff tonight?'' he said as grace raised her eyebrow.

''and what do you need the list for?'' she asked facing her son. He seemed very urgent.

''I need to know who the waitress is that helped Mia.'' Christian explained. That's all he knew about her.

''oh you mean Kate?'' grace said as confusing flashed Christians face but shook it off.

''no I think her name is Anastasia.'' He said as grace sighed. She put her wine down and walked into the study. She took 2 sheets out of the upper right drawer and handed it to her son.

''these are all the waiters here tonight, phone numbers included.'' She said with a wink and kissed his cheek before exiting the study.

Christian analyzed the papers quick and finally saw her name. Anastasia Steele. He never knew her last name. His mouth formed into a grin. He finally found her.

Not hesitating for a second, he took out his blackberry and dialed the number.

''**_hey this is Ana! I can't pick up the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to ya!_**'' Christian smiled. It definitely was her voice. He could scream right now. He found her!

He put the number in his phone and walked out the study calling her again wanting to leave a message. As he walked out he heard 'river flows in you' coming from the hall. He kept on walking towards the hall. The song became louder and louder. He hung up and the music stopped. He smiled. She forgot her jacket. That meant she had to come back.

He started searching for Ana's jacket as a loud cough filled the hall.

''what do you think you are doing with your hands in my jacket?'' Christian turned around to see a gorgeous blonde staring back at him. She was wearing all black with a white apron. She was the staff for tonight. But she was obviously pissed off. Which she of course had every right to.

''I uhm-''

''don't you 'uhm' Mr. Grey! It's rude to go through other people's stuff. You should be ashamed.'' She said ripping Christians arm out of her jacket and glared at him.

''I'm sorry miss, I was searching for someone's jacket.'' He said as she kept on glaring at him.

''if there is something missing, I know who it was.'' She said and left the hall to enter the kitchen.

Christian sighed and rolled his eyes. Like he had to steal from anyone. He was filthy rich. where the fuck did she find the nerve to accuse him for that. Like stealing was on the top of his 'to do list.' He finally found her jacket by checking her phone. His number was on the display. He smiled. He took the jacket off the coat hangers and took it upstairs. She was going to have to see him if she wanted her jacket back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate and ana decided it was time to go to bed and turned off the TV. As Ana was about to go to bed Kate walked in with confused look while staring at her iPhone.

''what's up?'' Ana asked curious. Kate looked up to her best friend with one eyebrow raised.

''where is your phone?'' Kate simply asked and Ana started thinking. Where was her phone?

''uhm I think in my purse, why?'' Ana asked while walking out her bedroom. She passed Kate and walked over to her purse and started searching through it.

''José called you two times but you didn't pick up.'' Kate began as she was making her way over to her friend. ''he texted me to ask if I was with you.'' She finished and sighed while watching her best friend throw out receipts and such.

''it's not there huh?'' she said in her typical Kate voice.

Ana groaned. ''I put it in my jacket. I remember now. I texted my mom that I would call her tomorrow before we went to the party.'' Ana sighed and ran her hands through her long dark brown hair. ''shit, how can I forget my jacket?'' she said and sat down on the small coffee table next to the door.

Ana looked up to her best friend as she had a devilish smile on her face. Oh god, this wasn't going to end good.

''no we're not going back there Kate.'' Ana said firmly. She was trying to keep her friend from doing something stupid. Because it was stupid to go back, right?

''oh for heaven's sake ana, you are just going to leave your phone there? You have to go back. I'll go with you.'' Kate said reassuring her best friend.

Ana let out a deep groan and massaged her temples again. How could she forget her damn jacket? Now she had no choice but to go back.

''and you still need to give back the apron as well, so two birds one stone as they say.'' Kate said with a smirk and left for her bedroom. Leaving Ana alone in the hallway.

Ana decided not to think about it too much and made her way back to her bedroom and crawled in her soft, warm bed. She couldn't help herself but think about him. That moment of seeing his dark grey eyes. they were darker then she remembered. grey meeting blue, once again. It was probably only for 4 seconds, but it felt like forever. The longest 4 seconds of her life. And those 4 seconds felt great. More than great. They felt amazing. Oh no, what is she thinking? She can't think like this. For god's sake he is richer than the average millionaire. That's already wrong on so many levels. She was just a small town girl that was finishing her last year of college. A man like that would never go for a girl like herself. Not in a million years.

Ana's eyes fluttered open and the morning sun hit her ice blue eyes. It was Sunday morning and that meant omelets with tea. That was their Sunday ritual. Throughout the week they didn't have much time to have a big luxurious breakfast. But on Sundays they did. Nothing to do and nowhere to be.

Ana got out of bed and slipped into her comfy black skinny jeans and put on her white Elvis shirt and left the bedroom. Kate was already working on her omelets as Ana entered the kitchen.

''morning sunshine.'' Kate joked as Ana gave her a playful push. Just enough for Kate to lose her balance a bit. She giggled and looked at her best friend.

''you have a horrible Sunday morning face Ana.'' She said as Ana rolled her eyes and a soft laugh escaped her mouth. She sat down and grabbed her mug of tea that Kate already made for her. She took a sip and let out a small sigh.

''so, what time were leaving?'' Kate said nonchalant as she put the omelets on plates and served them.

Ana was watching her friend with confusion. Then it hit her. The party, the jacket, the phone. _Christian. _It all came back to her.

A big groan filled the small kitchen as Kate took a bite from her omelet.

''not this again.'' Ana finally managed as she took a bite of her breakfast. Kate's omelets were the best. No one could top them. Not even her mother.

''Ana you need your phone.'' Kate said firmly and took a bite.

''then why don't you go get it huh? If it's so important to you.'' She growled taking Kate by surprise.

''easy okay, hold your horses. I'm just saying, you need it to communicate with people.'' Kate replied with a slight tone of humor as Ana sighed. She was getting really tired of this.

''whatever. I'm not going back.'' Ana stated as Kate decided to try one last time.

''so what are you going to do? Buy a new phone?'' Kate said jokingly, trying to light the mood a bit. She could feel she was getting on Ana's nerves.

''hadn't thought about that but good point. I needed a new one anyway.'' Ana said smirking, knowing she defeated her best friend. She stood up and walked over to the counter. Finishing her tea and putting her plate in the sink she turned around and sighed.

''look Kate, I want my phone back but I just don't want to see him. I mean, a guy like him would never- you know- he would never go for me. Anastasia Steele, the clumsy girl who always does and says the wrong thing.'' Ana hoped Kate would understand. This is really how she felt. The guy had everything going for him, good looking, nice body, rich, nice family, good business, what was she expecting? That he was head over heels for her?

''oh Ana.'' Kate got up from her chair and hugged her friend. ''don't think like that. You are gorgeous! And if he doesn't agree then he is a stupid bastard.'' Kate said as both girls laughed.

Ana looked at her best friend. ''what would I do without you?'' she said as Kate grinned.

''crash and burn.'' She said with a smile on her lips and once again hugged her friend.

''okay, let's go get my phone.'' Ana finally replied as Kate smiled.

''yes!'' she exclaimed as Ana laughed.

* * *

**_so i wanna ask you guys something, i thought it would be cool to involve your ideas in this story! if you have something that would fit in this story, you can put it in a review or in a private message and i'll see if i like them :) ofcourse you get credit when i use the idea ;)_**

**_thank ya'll so much !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys!**

**so after this chapter there isnt much to post anymore, i have a busy schedule so i wont be able to write, i promise to write more as soon as possible. but for the upcoming 2/3 weeks i wont have any time :(**

**enjoy, and dont forget to leave some reviews!**

* * *

Grace walked into the kitchen to see her husband and her children already eating breakfast. She sat down and picked up the paper.

''are you guys staying for dinner?'' grace said mentioning Christian and Elliot. Both boys looked up to their mother as Elliot nodded.

''please Christian, we barely see you anymore.'' Mia said as Christian raised an eyebrow. He put the last piece of toast in his mouth and chewed while looking at his little sister.

''please?'' she pleaded once more as Christian smiled and nodded.

''dad, wanna watch the game later on?'' Elliot said gaining his father's attention. Carrick looked up facing his son.

A smile formed on his face and took a sip of his warm coffee. ''yeah, sounds good.'' Carrick replied as Elliot nodded.

''oh Christian, by the way, why did you need the list of the staff from last night?'' mia asked as Christian looked up to his mother who had a small smile on his face. He gave her a quick glare and then faced his sister.

''there was someone I had to contact.'' He said finishing his coffee. ''nothing special.'' He added. He stood up from his seat and placed the dishes on the counter.

''was she cute?'' Mia asked with a smile on her face.

''maybe.'' Christian said and walked out the kitchen and into the study. He grabbed his blackberry from his pocket and scrolled through his list from Taylor. Before he passed Taylor he saw Steele. He smiled to himself. It was already after 12 o'clock and she had not stopped by yet. he sighed. He really needed to see her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''nervous?'' Kate asked still facing the road as she heard a sigh fill the car. A big sigh.

''I'll take that as a yes then.'' Kate replied to her own question as she knew her friend did not feel the need to talk about it.

''what time is Ethan flying in?'' Ana asked trying to change the subject.

''uhm I think around 2. After we picked up your phone and jacket we can go right to the airport.'' Kate said glancing over to her friend who was staring out the window.

''okay.'' Ana replied softly as she felt her tummy tighten. She was going to see him again. Well maybe he wasn't even home. Kate told her this morning that he had his own apartment in downtown Seattle. So maybe he already left?

The rest of the car ride they were silent. There was soft music playing and Kate tapping her index finger to the beat. Ana smiled. Kate always did that.

They arrived at the mansion and just like the day before, she stood there, looking at the house in front of her. It was breath taken. It looked like a rich person's house but at the same time it felt cozy. It was just simply breath taken.

''ready?'' Kate asked as Ana nodded and they walked up the path to the front door. Oh dear she was so nervous. and why? He was just regular person. Oh hell who was she kidding. It was Christian grey. The man everyone wanted to be with. The perfect man. He wasn't a 'regular person', he was a persona. A character. A somebody. Damn she was getting more nervous with the second.

Kate rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door swung open.

''hello, how can I help you?'' the lady asked nicely as Ana's stomach settled down after 5 backflips.

''hey, I'm Kate, this is Ana, and we were staff yesterday. Ana here forgot her jacket. We came to pick it up.'' Kate announced. Ana was grateful for that because she had the feeling that even if she tried, no possible sound would come out her throat.

''oh yes, we collected a few things from last night. Come in.'' the woman announced as Kate smiled and walked in. Kate swallowed hard and quickly followed her friend inside.

''wait here please.'' The woman said as both girls nodded as the woman left through the living room door.

A laughed filled the room as the dark haired girl walked in. soon a blonde man followed.

''yeah right, you know I will win, I always-'' the girl stopped and watched the two friends standing in the hallway awkwardly.

''hey! Im Mia!'' the girl said smiling and sticking out her hand.

''hey, I'm Kate, this is Ana.'' Kate repeated shaking Mia's hand with a small smile.

Mia moved over to Ana and shook her hand. Mia was watching Ana from top to toe and smiled.

''you are gorgeous!'' she said shaking her hand. Ana watched mia with surprise. Well that was something she wasn't expecting.

''uhm- thanks.'' Ana said as mia smiled once again. Why did she smile so much?

The blonde haired boy pushed Mia aside and shook Kate's hand. ''Hi, I'm Elliot.'' He said giving Kate a smirk as ana saw kate turn a deeper shade of red.

Ana softly giggled as the lady returned with a white box.

''this is everything from last night.'' She said placing down the box on the coffee table. Ana started searching through it but all she could find was a wallet, a checkbook, a tie. Wait what, a tie? And a key. No jacket or cell phone.

''it's not in here.'' Ana whispered as Kate watched her friend go into panic mode.

''it's okay, we'll find it.'' Kate assured her as Ana nodded.

''what are you looking for?'' mia asked curiously as Elliot gave her a push.

''it's none of your business mia.'' He said as mia rolled her eyes.

''well maybe I can help?'' Mia offered as Ana and Kate agreed and started searching. Her jacket couldn't be far away right? I mean, it's just a jacket.

The longer it took for them to find her jacket the more anxious she got. Where the heck was her damn phone? She already searched the hall and kitchen and it was nowhere to be found.

''found it?'' Mia asked with slight hope in her voice.

''no.'' Ana replied aggravated. Mia sighed and left the kitchen. Ana turned around and started searching the places she already looked just to make sure.

''looking for this?'' a deep voice filled Ana's ears as she turned around. There he was. Christian. The one and only. The guy that kept her awake for many nights. He had a playful smirk painted on his lips as he quickly licked his lips.

Ana put her hands to her hip and raised her brow. He grinned and stuck out his arm. The jacket hanging on his index finger. Damn, he could make anything look sexy. She quickly forced those thoughts to the back of her mind and ran her hands through her hair out of frustration. She sighed and took the jacket from him, checking for her phone.

''no thank you?'' he spoke quietly. She looked up to him with a face that said you-really-just-asked-me-that. A small laugh escaped from his mouth as he watched her every move.

She checked her phone. Three missed calls, two from José and one from her mother. Also 4 texts, one from José, two from her mother and one from ray. She quickly read them and focused her attention back to Christian. Who was still looking at her with a slight smirk on his face.

''you think this is funny? Kate, mia Elliot and I have been looking all over this damn mansion to find this fucking jacket and you just had it all along?'' Ana's rage was uncontrollable. She didn't swear a lot, but god she was mad.

''I just wanted to have a good excuse to talk to you.'' He spoke softly as Ana's heart melted. Kate had told her that he was a private person, but all Ana needed to know was in his eyes. She could saw a flash of pain run through them as he erased that immediately and replaced it for longing. Longing? For what? Her?

''you could've just asked me.'' She said quietly looking at her feet. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Her heart started racing as watched his legs come closer. She started playing with her middle finger as she saw he stopped right in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_hey ya'll!_**

**_first i wanna thank everyone for the reviews! most of you have been kind and supporting!_**

**_i do wanna ask you guys to have a little patience. i know you have questions, but i dont wanna answer them all because that would give away the story._**

**_but yes, there will be BDSM (not written down because this is and its probably to explicit.) and yes Mrs Lincoln will return in the story. dont exactly know how yet. _**

**_and i know there is only a year apart from ana and christian but that will be explained further into the story. also, i got some questions from people wanting POV'S from ana and christian. i am currently working on that, but as i mentioned i dont have alot of free time at the moment because i am working two jobs, so updates wont be daily._**

**_also, i am working on some new ideas for new stories on FSOG! i will keep you posted!_**

**_enjoy :)_**

* * *

Christian was taking her in. she was breathtaking. Even in just simple jeans and a t shirt. So simple, yet totally her. It fit her well. She wasn't the kind of girl to wear designer clothes. He knew she could probably pull them off, but this looked good on her. The jeans hugging her in all the right places.

He heard her breath quicken as his hand reached for her cheek. Her long chestnut brown hair cascading down her face onto her shoulders where the loose curls hang gracefully. She was nothing like he remembered. She had grown into a young woman. Christian couldn't get over her extraordinary features as his hand moved down to her cup her chin to make her look at him. Her bright blue eyes speaking for her. The anger disappearing like the moon replacing the sun and all he could see was anticipation.

He gave her a gentle smile and let his hands fall to his side. He took a deep breath. His eyes never leaving hers he took her hand and softly kissed it.

''Anastasia.'' He said in a low husky voice as he could see Ana's breath quicken again. He was doing that to her? He had that effect on her? He knew girls went all sorts of crazy with him but the way Ana reacted made his heart warm. Well the place where a heart is supposed to be.

A laughed filled the hall as Kate pushed Elliot away. Christian released Ana's hand and turned around to see Kate and Elliot goofing off.

''you found it!'' Kate exclaimed as she made her way over to Ana's side. Her eyes traveling from the jacket to Ana to Christian and back to Ana.

''what's going on?'' Kate asked carefully as Christian nor Ana, said anything. They were just staring at each other.

''hey, Ana, are you listening?'' Kate said gaining Ana's attention.

''what?'' Ana's faced her friend with a confused look. Like she was still compressing what happened in those- well, how long were they standing there? It felt like hours to Christian.

''come, lets go. We need to pick up Ethan.'' Kate announced as Ana nodded and slid into her jacket. She placed down the apron from last night on the small coffee table next to the door.

Christian frowned. Who is Ethan? Why do they need to pick him up? Does she have a boyfriend?

Christian clenched his fists as he watched Ana and her friend walk out the door. That's all? No goodbye, no nothing?

Ana quickly glanced over her shoulder and caught him looking at her. But she turned around and disappeared from his sight. He softly growled and walked up the stairs. He needed to call welch for a background check. He needed to know everything that there was possibly to know from her. He needed the control. Sometimes he hated that he was so controlling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate was grinning from ear to ear. Ana couldn't decide if it was because of what she saw between her and Christian or because of Elliot. Either way, Ana liked it. She hadn't seen Kate like this is a long time.

The girls got in the car and drove to the airport. Again there was silence. She glanced over to Kate who still had a grin in her face. Ana decided to break the silence and asked her what was going on.

''nothing, why?'' Kate replied, her grin washed away and her cheeks took a slight red color.

''why are you blushing?'' Ana asked trying to play dumb. Kate simply giggled and kept her eyes on the road.

They arrived at the airport and got out the car. Kate checked her watch and sighed in annoyance.

''damnit, were late.'' She said and locked the car. Ana could sense Kate's irritation. And it was really uncomfortable.

As we walked into the airport Ethan appeared with a small suitcase and walked over to us. A big smile planted on his face.

''hey lil sis!'' he exclaimed as he dropped his suitcase and bag and hugged her tight. Ana couldn't help herself but smile. Ethan and Kate ad such a good relationship. She wished she had a sibling.

Ethan released his sister and picked Ana up. Releasing a small squeal she hugged him back. He softly put her down and let his hands fall to her hips and then to his sides.

''and hello to you too Ana, still beautiful as always.'' Ethan said with a wink as she could feel her cheeks become incarnadine.

she gave him a generous smile. ''hey Ethan.'' Ana spoke softly, still blushing from his comment.

''so how was the flight?'' Kate asked exuberant as Ethan and Kate started walking towards the exit. Ana quickly following.

Soon enough they arrived at the apartment and Ana decided to call José and her mother back. Kate and Ethan were in a deep discussing about- well she didn't exactly know. While there were talking all she could think about was Christian. How he caressed her face oh so gentle. It made her feels things she never felt before.

Ana shook her head, trying to push those thoughts back. She allowed herself to think about it all the way home but she knew thinking about it, about him, wouldn't do her any good.

She reached for her phone and called José first. He asked if they could hang out today. She replied with a sad no and explained the Christian thing and Ethan arriving, fortunately he understood. Next thing she had to do was call her mother. She felt her tummy tighten when she thought about telling her mom about Christian. Should she? No she shouldn't, she had seen him two times now. She would tell her mom if it ever got serious between them two. Why was she even thinking about it? She knew Christian wasn't the type of guy to go for a girl like her. The only reason he acted the way he did was because he only knew the carefree, bubbly 6 year old. Not the awkward, clumsy, unbalanced 21 year old.

Ana let out a heavy sigh. Moving herself from the small hallway to her bedroom and let herself fall on the bed. She didn't want to feel this way. It was all so uncertain, but yet somehow she knew exactly what she wanted. She once again shook her head and removed the thoughts and called her mom.

''hey sweetheart.'' Carla said enthusiastic. Ana immediately smiled. Her mother always cheered her up.

''hey mom, how's it going over there?'' Ana asked playing with the fringes attached to her bag that was lying on her lap.

''nothing interesting, its pretty hot though.'' Carla said as Ana could heat a fan in the background.

''and how Seattle? Cold I suppose?'' Ana laughed softly as she looked out her bedroom window. Yeah, the whole morning it had been clear and sunny. But now it was cloudy and raining. Her mood was basically the same.

There was a short silence as she heard her mother let out a sigh. ''what is it honey?'' Carla said in her motherly voice. The way only a mother can.

''I don't know.'' Ana breathed as there was another short silence. Ana couldn't take this. She needed her mom to cheer her up, not to make her feel worse.

''so, how is Kate?'' Carla continued sensing her daughter's discomfort and moving on from the unspoken topic.

''oh just the usual, Kate is always fine I guess.'' Ana said with a small grin. It was true though, Kate had rarely a bad mood. Sometimes it annoyed Ana but overall it was nice to have someone being so positive. ''Ethan is here, so that should be fun.'' Ana continued.

''oh that's nice.'' Carla replied with honesty in her voice.

''it sure is, I haven't seen him in a while.'' Ana continued with a small grin on her face.

The conversation continued with some small talk. They discussed school, bob and of course some new idea her mother had for a small business. Every time she spoke to her mom she had a new idea. every time she told her daughter that this was it. This idea was going to work out. It never did though. Ana was relieved that her mother had bob to keep an eye on her all-over-the-place mother.

After saying their goodbyes Ana threw the phone beside her and let out a sigh. She felt like that was all she did today. Sigh. She rubbed her eyes as she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up and Ethan's warm green eyes who were staring back at her.

''may I come in?'' he asked with a low voice as Ana quickly nodded. Ethan moved himself to the end of the bed at sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey ya'll!**_

_**today i thought i'd give you a extra long chapter because of my lack of updating. im so sorry, i've been having writers block and i was extremely busy with work. but i luckily have some more free time coming up so i will start writing more and posting more.**_

_**i still wanna ask you for ideas for this story. i would really like to include you guys with the writing process. if you feel like your idea would fit perfectly, please do tell me because i want this story to be amazing :)**_

_**thanks for all the reviews and stuff! i have over 110 alerts and almost 50 favorites! so thanks a ton and hope you enjoy this big chapter!**_

* * *

As I watch Ana stare back at me I can't help but feel nervous. I stare at her a little longer until I break the silence and ask if I can come in. she quickly nods as I move myself to her bed and sit down. Why am I so nervous? I have never been nervous around Ana. She has always been so comfortable to be around. I know that I like her but I never felt like this. Well, actually I did, when I saw her at the airport. I got the same feeling that I have now when I looked at her. I give her a half smile and open my mouth to talk.

''what's up? You seemed-'' I stop myself for a second to think of the right word. ''lost?'' I finish. It's more of a question then an observation. Her eyes lower to her fingers. They are twisted together and a sigh leaves her luscious lips.

''I just-'' she started as she quickly glances over to me and back to her fingers. ''I don't know, I feel a bit down I guess.'' Her eyes still focused on her hands. I noticed over the years that she does that whenever she is uncomfortable or nervous.

''why? If I may ask.'' I say not trying to force her into a conversation she doesn't want to discuss.

Another sigh leaves her mouth as her eyes meet mine. ''I met someone from my childhood. And I can't stop thinking about him.'' She said and her cheeks immediately painted red. I feel a pain in my chest. Like someone put a knife in my heart. Why? What the hell is this? Why does this hurt? I have no reason to be hurt by this. Do I?

''oh.'' I say, not sure how to reply to that. I find myself looking at my own fingers. Mirroring her behavior. The pain in my chest is gone but my mind is running like crazy. All these thoughts in my head make me want to scream. I realize the pain in my chest was because of her words. Of _him_. Why did it bother me?

''yeah, I don't know. I should not think about him. He was from my past. And besides, I won't see him again anyway.'' She said as I look up at her. I think she can see the relieve in my eyes but I'm not sure. Her face is hard to read. It has always been. Ana is very good at hiding her feelings.

''well, how are you so sure that you won't see him again?'' I ask. The second the words leave my mouth, I'm regretting them. Wishing I had never said it. Then I realize it. I like her. More than just a friend or a crush. I really, really like her. Oh god, I like my sister's best friend. What is wrong with me?

''what is it?'' she says ignoring my questions as I break our eye contact and look down. How am I supposed to tell her this? 'I don't know, I was just thinking about how much I like you.' Won't be such a good answer now will it?

''nothing, I was just thinking.'' I answer quietly. I can't look her in her eyes. I know she will figure it what my thoughts are. She is good like that. Ana is really one of a kind.

The silence gets broken by her cell phone ringing. The peaceful tune of yurima fills the bedroom as Ana glances over the her phone to check who is calling.

''mhh.'' She murmurs as she picks up the phone and studies the number. Her eye brow arches as she glances over at me.

''who is it?'' I ask curiously.

''I don't know. I don't recognize the number.'' She said as she presses the green button and brings the phone to her ear. ''Anastasia Steele.'' She says as her face flushes red and holds up her finger to me signing I need to give her a moment and leaves the bedroom.

For a moment I am lost. Ana never acts like this. Is it something school related? For a few moments I am lost in my thoughts thinking of who it could be. And then it hits me. It's _him_. The guy from her past. He has her phone number? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. I only landed about two hours ago; I don't know what went down before I came here. I stand up from Ana's bed and decide to leave the room. When I walk by her I whisper that I'm in the living room. I really don't feel like talking about him when she hangs up. Maybe Kate is in the mood for that but I'm certainly not.

As I let myself fall on the couch my sister arches her eyebrow at me. She opens her mouth to say something but closes it. I think she wanted to ask what was going on but decided to leave it be. And at this moment, I'm not complaining. I just want to lay her and watch some TV.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Anastasia Steele.'' I say formally into my cell phone. I usually pick up with 'Ana' but since I don't recognize the number my full name is more appropriate.

For a short moment my mind is screaming like a teenage girl who sees Zac Efron on TV or something. It's him. It's really him. He is calling me. I feel myself blush as he speaks to me.

''hello Anastasia, this is Christian grey. I was wondering if you were interested in going to lunch tomorrow?'' he asked as my heartbeat quickens to the point I that I think I might have a heart attack. I want to say yes but no words come out. I want to tell him every possible yes that I can think off but nothing is happening.

I suddenly realize Ethan is observing me closely. I hold up my index finger to him. Meaning that he should give me a moment. I know I normally don't do this, but I don't need Ethan knowing what's going on. I leave the bedroom and close the door slightly.

''erm—'' is the first and probably the only thing that is coming out of my mouth. Wait, he asked me to lunch tomorrow. Okay uhm, lunch. Yeah I can do that. Can i? I inwardly groan at myself for being such a loser. I can hear Christian clearing his throat as I get pulled back to the conversation.

''yea, sure.'' I say quietly. My voice is small and husky. How am I supposed to impress him when I sound like this? My mind is running from left to right and up and down. I feel like my head is going to explode. This is way too much. Christian grey is too much to handle for this small town girl who has no experience with boys whatsoever.

''you don't sound so sure.'' His voice is strong but playful. I can't help but smile. What is this man doing to me?

''uhm—'' damnit, I need to get a hold of myself. This Greek god is asking me out for lunch and I'm stammering and having inner conversations. Really, what is this guy thinking? He doesn't know what he is getting himself into. ''yeah I'm sure.'' I finish after a while as I hear him chuckle.

''took you long enough.'' He said as I giggle. Wait what? I'm giggling now? What is going on?

''that's a lovely sound.'' He states as I slightly frown in confusion.

''what sound?'' I ask still confused with his statement.

''you giggled.'' He said as I smile. He liked my giggle? I notice Ethan standing up from the bed and walking over to me.

''I'll be in the living room.'' He whispers as I give him a nod and a smile and turn my attention back to Christian.

''so, what time would be good for you Miss Steele?'' Christian says as I start to go through my schedule for tomorrow.

''around 12?'' my voice is raspy and quiet. Obviously, I'm still not able to get a hold of myself. My mind starts to wonder off a bit about where we would meet and how I will get there when his voice interrupts my thoughts.

''I'll have to check with my assistant, she will contact you with further information.'' He announces as my mouth drops to the floor. Did he just really say that? He is acting like I'm some business deal. I clear my throat and nod. I laugh at myself for nodding my head. It's not like he can see that.

''okay.'' Is all I can manage for now. I mean, I can't say a thing more without insulting the guy. I'm still really pissed about him handling me as a business deal. Who does he think he is? But as usual, I keep my mouth shut and let it happen. Sometimes I hate myself for letting people treat me this way.

''alright, if you text me your address I will pick you up at eleven forty-five.'' He says as I shake my head. No, no! He can't know where I live. I mean, he just can't know! I try to think of an excuse but nothing comes up.

''uhm—'' I start not knowing how to save myself. But then I realize, he can pick me up at campus. Yes! That's a good idea. I was meaning to go down there anyway to talk to some teachers about the finals. ''can you pick me up at the campus of WSUV?'' I say as I hear him clear is throat.

''you study there?'' he says as I smile. He tries to sound surprised but I can hear that he already knew. I frown, if he already knows, how did he find out? Has he been talking to Kate? I shake my head and get rid of the thoughts, I need my focus.

''yes, English literature.'' I say with confident. The one thing I am confident about. My grades are good, im barely absent and the teachers always talk about me proudly.

''very interesting.'' He says and we are both quiet for a moment. im to much of a wreck to come up a decent topic to talk about. Fortunately Christian picks up the conversation.

''that must have been a hell of a ride from my parents' house back to your place.'' He said as I nodded. I rolled my eyes at myself and answered with a quick yes. Wait, how did he know it was a long ride?

''so I will see you tomorrow?'' he asks as swallow and give him a small yes. We say our goodbyes and as soon as I hang up the phone I let out a big sigh. That was the most nerve wrecking thing I ever had to do. How was it possible for him to make me feel that way?

I walk over to my bed and let myself collapse onto the bed and look up at the ceiling. I was fascinated by this man. But yet, very irritated. He wanted to take me out to lunch, so he should call me back, not his assistant. Geesh, how impersonal.

Suddenly I realize Ethan is here and that I kind of left him on his own once I got the phone call. I get off the bed and walk into the living room. I see Kate and Ethan both laying on the couch. Watching some TV show I don't recognize. I give them a quick hey and go into the kitchen to make some tea for myself. As soon as I sit down next to Ethan I look at him. He is actually quite attractive. Way hotter then I remembered. He notices me and we lock eyes. I gaze back at him and give him a smile.

''I'm sorry about earlier. I had to take it.'' I said and took a quick sip. Ethan turned his head away from me and shrugged.

''it's okay.'' He murmured and stood up walking to the guest room. I didn't know what just happened. What the hell did I do wrong? I was battling with myself if I should go after him or stay here. I decided to stay here and ask him later what was going on.

I sank back into the couch sipping my English breakfast tea. Luckily Kate had not noticed anything that had happened between Ethan and me. I did not feel like answering all her questions right now. I mean, Kate is my best friend. But something she can be a bit too much. I know she is just protective over me but I don't need that right now.

I inhale deep and close my eyes, drifting off slowly with only one thing on my mind.

Christian.


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys!

so a really short chapter, i know i am horrible!

didnt feel like writing so much so because of that the delay (almost a month i am so sorry!)

this is a small chapter just so you guys wont have to wait any longer. i am going to continue writing right now so i hope i will have another chapter out soon!

enjoy! x

* * *

''NOOOOO!'' I shot up from my bed and breathed heavily. I checked my surroundings and realized I was in my king-sized bed in my luxurious apartment high up in the sky. I groaned and fell back on my bed.

''Just a dream Christian, it was just a dream.'' I tell myself loudly as an attempt to sooth myself. After a few minutes I calm down and decided to play some notes on my piano since sleep won't come anytime soon.

As I walk into the living room I get a glass of water and place myself in front of my piano. The first thing that comes to mind is yurima. I never really played his pieces but somehow I feel like playing his songs.

I am in the middle of 'if I could see you again' and I just loose myself as the genius composed notes fly through the living room and I softly sway with the rhythm. My mind drifts off to the lunch I have planned today. I cannot wait to finally talk to her, and ask her why it was so hard to find her. I wanna get to know her. I never had that with a woman. Usually I use woman for sex and nothing else. I don't want the rose petals and romantic dinners. I want sex, and I want to have it with her. Whatever it takes to get her to be mine, I will do. But first I need to get to know her. Maybe she isn't even a candidate. I find myself overwhelmed by a sad feeling. A feeling I haven't felt in a while. The thought of her not in my life kills me. Now that I finally found her I do not want to lose her again. I have done that once and I won't let that happen again.

I slowly finish the piece and smile. Why don't I play his stuff more often? Its light and happy. Not sad and depressing, like the pieces I usually play. As my mind drifts off again I find myself playing Frederic Chopin - Prelude in E-Minor op.28 no. 4 and get lost in that as well. My mind drifting into a dark scary place that I rarely visit, only in my music. As I play the piece over and over again I get more aggressive and aggravated. I slam the notes harder and harder, the piano is screaming instead of whispering and I feel sweat forming on my forehead as I finally slam both my hands on the keys and let out a deep groan and stand up. I run my hands through my hair and have to keep myself from throwing the piano chair through the room. I finish my glass of water and head back to bed. Its only 4 in the morning so I have about 3 more hours till I have to get up.

I crawl back in bed and let out a deep sigh. Honestly, I didn't wanna go back to sleep. I would probably have another nightmare and I really didn't want that right now. I decided to close my eyes anyway and try at least. And I can't help but think about if these horrible, terrifying dreams will ever stop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I thank my Mrs. Harding for helping me as I leave the classroom and go straight to the parking lot to see a big SUV parked in the middle of the parking lot. I can't help but smile a little bit as I see Christian get out and hold out his hand for me to take. I give him a polite nod and take his hand.

He kisses it softly and leads me into the SUV. As well sit he orders his driver called Taylor to go to some restaurant I haven't heard off and turns his attention to me.

''So Miss Steele, how has your day been so far?'' he asks and raises his eyebrow.

I get nervous right away and start playing with my fingers and clear my throat. ''uhm yea good I guess. I slept in and uhm-'' come on Steele, get it together god damnit! ''Asked some teachers some questions for my uhm-'' oh sweet mother of Mary, what are you doing?

''Finals?'' he asks as I nod with an awkward smile. I am so embarrassed, how can I possibly get through this lunch?

He simply laughs and smirks. Great, he noticed, that's just peachy. I roll my eyes at myself as I see him raise an eyebrow.

''I uhm, had an inner conversation with myself, and I rolled my eyes at how great I am doing.'' I say sarcastically as he quietly laughs and nods.

''Yeah you are doing great.'' He says as I can feel myself blush at his words. I know he was making a joke, but hearing him say that made me blush for some reason.

''That's a nice color on you Ms. Steele.'' He says as I huff and fold my arms.

''Are you making fun of me Mr. Grey?'' I say as a smirk appears on his face. He leans back into his seat turns his head to the side, facing me.

''What are you going to do if I am?'' he asks as he leans in a little closer. I feel my breath quicken and my palms start to sweat as I swallow quick. His eyes never leaving mine.

''I uhm-'' that was all that was coming out. I could see in his eyes that he loved this. All of this. The control he had over me. The way I am around him. It gives him power. He loves it all. I suddenly realize what Kate meant with him being a control freak.

''You what?'' he whispered as he leaned in closer. I knew that this wasn't going to end well. Either me making an inappropriate comment or being a horrible kisser. He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath tickle on my neck. I knew something was coming but I never expected the words that just came out of my mouth.

''I would probably tie you up to-'' I looked around for something I would tie him too but I couldn't find anything. I made eye contact again and I could see playfulness in his face. Like a little kid in a candy store.

''continue.'' He said as he leaned back a little bit and breathed out slowly. I swallowed again and said the first thing that came to mind.

''A pole.'' What the hell Ana?! What is that supposed to mean? I look disturbed as Christian laughs and leans back in his seat.

''Were here.'' He announces and got out of the car. I just sat there dumb found. We were totally off the topic of what I would do to him if he made fun of me, but there was this building tension and he just dropped it like a bomb but it didn't explode. The only question is, when will it?


End file.
